Una cena especial
by Caaamy-chan
Summary: Shion y Nezumi no comprenden sus propios sentimientos, pero ambos están seguros de algo, quieren permanecer juntos. Disfrutando de una "especial y diferente" cena tratan descubrir y expresar aquello que no saben describir con palabras.


Holi! n.n Aquí les traigo otro fic de No.6 *O* No sé si habrán visto el final de esta hermosa serie, pero yo lo amé OwO aunque me hizo sufrir todo el capi xD Este One-Shot se lo dedico a Shiro c: este es la segunda parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños :3(?) y a Suzume *-* compartimos el dolor y alegría con el final *O*

Bueno, espero sea de su agrado ^^ No.6 no me pertenece, sino sería un completo yaoi :$

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot<strong>

**Una cena especial**

La noche lucía despejada y una refrescante brisa recorría el lugar. Ese mismo día, unos cuantos años atrás, una enorme tormenta azotaba No.6 y un pequeño y sigiloso niño se introdujo sin previa invitación en la casa de Shion, cambiando su vida para siempre.

Ahora, en conmemoración silenciosa de aquel especial día, el de cabellos plateados se encontraba cocinando esmeradamente suculentos platillos, casi un banquete en comparación a su cena habitual. El albino sabía perfectamente que gastos como el que realizó aquel día comprando los alimentos no podían permitírselo con frecuencia, pero este día era muy importante para él como para no hacer nada para celebrarlo. Desde hace algún tiempo se había reencontrado por cosas del destino con el niño que cambió su vida, Nezumi, y ahora vivían ambos en una pequeña casa en el distrito oeste.

Mientras Shion cocinaba en silencio, revolviendo cacerolas y picando algunos vegetales, Nezumi leía una recopilación de las más destacadas obras de Shakespeare, más precisamente, había llegado a la escena de Romeo y Julieta en que ambos mueren por su amor. Se detuvo en seco y clavó la mirada en la espalda de Shion, sin que este se percatara de nada.

-Nezumi, ¿Crees que le debería colocar más verduras al guiso, o no te gusta así?- preguntó el albino, sin voltearse hacia el aludido, que dio un respingo al ser interrumpida su cadena de pensamientos.

-Eh… ah. Hazlo como quieras, no me interesa. Pero… ¿Cuál es la razón de preparar este banquete? ¿Acaso es tu cumpleaños y te celebras a ti mismo?- dijo desinteresadamente el de cabello largo.

-No molestes.- suspiró el albino.- no es necesario un motivo para comer bien, además, cada día que paso junto a ti merece celebración.- dijo Shion sin voltearse.

Ante este comentario, Nezumi sonrió con algo de prepotencia y volvió a enfocar la vista en su lectura, aunque sin poder concentrarse. Le parecía adorable ver a ese pequeño chico cocinando esmeradamente solo para él.

-Imagino que sabes que esta cena se sale completamente de nuestro presupuesto. No deberías malgastar el dinero que no es tuyo, idiota.- dijo con tono prepotente y aura de superioridad el de cabellos largos y azulados.

-Este dinero si era mío. Estuve ahorrando el dinero que me daba Inukashi este último tiempo para poder comprar los ingredientes para poder cocinarte una buena cena. Tú eres muy importante para mí.- dijo el albino, en medio de un suspiro.

Shion no se percató del significado de sus propias palabras, pero en cambio, Nezumi si lo hizo. El albino estuvo trabajando durante mucho tiempo solo para poder prepararle una cena a él, porque para Shion, la persona más importante era Nezumi.

A pesar de que este se hiciera el desentendido respecto al porque de esa especial cena, sabía perfectamente de que se trataba. Para él, que esa noche tempestuosa hace unos cuatro años atrás, Shion haya abierto su ventana y comenzara a gritar, como invitándolo a entrar, fue un verdadero milagro. El ya se había rendido y pensaba que en cualquier momento daría su último suspiro, pero el albino lo cambio todo. Le debía la vida.

-Shion, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Nezumi, cerrando su libro. El albino asintió levemente y continuó picando unas verduras.- Tu… ¿Morirías por alguien?- preguntó seriamente del de cabellos azulados.

-¿Q-que?... ¡Auch!- exclamó el albino, provocando que por auto reflejo Nezumi se levantara de su asiento con brusquedad y se acercara rápidamente a Sion.- No es nada, Nezumi, solo me corté el dedo.- dijo levantando susodicho dedo, del cual la sangre brotaba sin descanso alguno.

-Tsk, tienes que tener más cuidado, podrías haber acabado con un dedo menos por pura estupidez.- bufó Nezumi y en un ágil movimiento había introducido el lastimado dedo del albino en su propia boca.

Shion se impresionó un poco por el comportamiento inusual de su compañero, pero no pudo reprimir una alegre sonrisa. A pesar de todo lo que decía siempre el de cabellos azulados, sobre que él tenía que cuidarse solo y no tenía que depender de los demás, siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar.

-Nezumi, sobre lo que me habías preguntado hace un momento… Me sorprendí un poco con la pregunto, pero si lo pienso cuidadosamente es muy sencillo responder.- empezó Shion mirando fijamente al chico que tenía al frente.- Yo moriría por las personas que me importan.

-Y se podría saber quienes son esas importantes personas.- interrogó Nezumi, soltando por un momento el frágil dedo del albino, para volver a apresarlo con sus labios, lamiéndolo como si del mejor manjar se tratara.

-Mi madre, también lo haría por Safu.- se detuvo un momento, mirando fijamente a los ojos al de cabello azulado y agregó con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.- Y por ti.- sentenció colocando su mano sana en la mejilla de Nezumi.

Esto si que no se lo esperaba el de cabellos azules, que al sentir el contacto de la piel de Shion contra su mejilla todo su cuerpo se paralizó en un instante. Sintió como su pulso iba subiendo cada vez más y su mente dejaba de pensar con claridad. Bajó un poco la mirada y su vista se encontró con los suculentos labios del albino, que lo tentaban a probarlos. Ese sería un platillo mucho más placentero que la comida que tanto se estaba esforzando en hacer el albino.

"Esta situación ya se está saliendo de control, ¿Qué le hizo este idiota a mi mente?"- pensó volviendo a actuar cuerdamente. Alejó bruscamente al albino, liberando así su dedo, que había dejado ya de sangrar. La sorpresa y confusión estaban claramente presentes en el rostro del de cabellos blancos, que no comprendía el porque del repentino cambio de comportamiento de su amigo. Hace solo un momento era amable y se preocupaba por él, pero ahora lo había empujado con frialdad y su mirada era dura como la piedra.

-Me voy.- exclamó Nezumi, cogiendo su habitual capa, mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta, tratando de escapar de esas extrañas emociones que sintió al estar cerca del albino, que no quería comprender.

-Espera Nezumi, no te vayas aun. Por favor.- suplicó confuso Shion, sujetando el brazo del de cabello largo, intentando detenerlo.

-¡Déjame en paz!- exclamó Nezumi, sacudiendo su brazo para que el albino lo soltara, pero este no cedía. Lo tenía firmemente sujetado.- Volveré en una hora para cenar, ahora déjame salir de aquí…- susurró el de cabellos azulados, bajando la mirada, avergonzado de que su torpe amigo lo haya logrado convencer.

-Te estaré esperando, Nezumi.- susurró a su vez el albino, liberando del agarre el brazo de Nezumi, que se fue inmediatamente al sentirse libre.

La casa quedó en completo silencio, haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del albino, que se abrazó a si mismo para reconfortarse. Caminó apesadumbrado hacia el pequeño lugar que usaba como una especie de cocina y una pequeña figura a sus pies llamó su atención. Se trataba de un pequeño ratón que suplicaba por un poco de atención por parte del chico.

-Hamlet… - dijo agachándose y acercando su mano hacia él, para que el animalito subiera por esta.- No tengo de que preocuparme, Nezumi volverá pronto y tengo que tenerle lista la cena para que se le vaya el mal humor.- dijo con una sonrisa, lavándose las manos y siguiendo en la preparación de la cena, con su pequeño amiguito al hombro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El de cabellos azulados caminaba sin rumbo, tratando de despejar su mente de las imágenes que lo asaltaban. En cada una de ellas se encontraba el mismo chico, de cabellos albinos y mirada carmesí, que amenazaba con alterar su modo de vida. ¿Cuándo se había involucrado tanto Shion en su vida? ¿Cuándo comenzó a vivir con él, o hace cuatro años cuando salvó su vida?

Probablemente la segunda respuesta era la correcta. Desde esa noche de tormenta no había día en que no recordara al débil y mimado niño que le había dado una segunda oportunidad, cosa que nadie más hubiera hecho y habría terminado por desfallecer, completamente solo.

Ahora, cada mañana, cuando veía la radiante sonrisa de ese chico su alma se serenaba y podía comenzar con cierta alegría el día, sabiendo que tiene un lugar al que volver. Sonrió al vacío con solo recordar la misma sonrisa que día a día le daba las energías para seguir adelante.

-¿Qué haces, estúpida rata? ¿Meditando sobre tus problemas amorosos?- se burló Inukashi, mientras se acercaba con un perro a cada lado. Nezumi se sobresaltó un poco y se colocó de pié de inmediato, alerta.

-¿Acaso recién notas mi presencia? Has cambiado mucho, Nezumi, o mejor dicho te han cambiado. Cuantas veces te he dicho que cuando encuentras algo que proteger, estás acabado.- agregó Inukashi, acercándose aun más al de cabellos azulados.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa.- gruñó Nezumi, desafiándola con la mirada.- No te metas en donde no te llaman- agregó con el seño fruncido, yéndose del lugar.

-Yo voy a sobrevivir. No me importa que hagas con tu vida.- dijo antes de irse del lugar, seguida por sus fieles perros.

Nezumi quedó un momento sin moverse, en completo silencio, mirando al horizonte, pero de pronto recordó algo muy importante. Le había prometido al albino que volvería en una hora para cenar, y el tiempo estaba a punto de cumplirse. No quería decepcionarlo.

Le dio una última mirada a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa, rápidamente y antes de darse cuanta se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad, como que el mundo se fuera a destruir si no llegaba pronto al lado del albino. En tan solo un par de minutos se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa, con el pulso agitado, aunque no precisamente por correr demasiado.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente, tomando por sorpresa al albino, que lo quedó mirando confundido, pero esa confusión se transformó rápidamente en alegría. Su mirada rebosaba en felicidad y una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, dándole la bienvenida al de cabellos azulados.

-Bienvenido a casa, Nezumi.- dijo el albino, levantándose de su asiento.

-Estoy en casa.- susurró a su vez el de cabello largo. Al entrar en la habitación vio que la vieja y pequeña mesa que poseían rebosaba en comida como nunca antes lo había hecho. En verdad Shion debió haber trabajado muy duro para poder comprar tantos alimentos, aunque lo que menos le importaba en ese momento a Nezumi era la comida, al menos "esa" comida.

-Sentémonos a comer antes de que se enfríe la comida, trabajé muy dura en hacerla y sería un desperdicio si no la comemos caliente.- dijo Shion, pero sin darse cuenta de cómo ni cuando, había sido acorralado por el de cabellos azulados y estaba de espaldas a la pared.

-Eres un tonto… no era necesario que gastaras todo tu dinero para cocinarme esto. Contigo me vasta y sobra.- dijo Nezumi en un impulso, sin ya poder controlar sus propias acciones.

-Pero es importante para mí…- dijo en un susurro, sonrojándose un poco.- Tú no sabes lo que significa esto.- agregó mirando a los ojos al de cabellos azulados.

-Si lo se, idiota. ¿Cómo me podría olvidar de un día tan importante?- dijo con sarcasmo, acercándose aun más al albino, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de él.- Debiste haberme dicho lo que ibas a hacer, así no hubieras tenido que desperdiciar tanto dinero.

-Con estar contigo es más que suficiente.- agregó, apresando los labios del albino con los suyos suavemente.

Al sentir como su cuerpo era rodeado por los frágiles brazos del albino, redujo su distancia a cero y comenzó a delinear los labios del chico con su lengua, pidiendo así la entrada a ese virgen lugar. Después de unas cuantas lamidas, Shion entreabrió su boca, dándole paso a la insistente lengua de Nezumi, que se entrelazó deliciosamente con la suya, dándole a sentir un placer nunca antes experimentado.

Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo insoportable, interrumpieron el beso precipitadamente, jadeando dificultosamente. Ambos estaban completamente sonrojados, aunque más que por vergüenza era por la alta temperatura que habían adoptado sus cuerpos.

Torpemente, Nezumi condujo a Shion hasta su cama, colocándose sobre él, mirándolo fijamente. El albino continuaba jadeando, con los labios entreabiertos, invitando al de cabellos azulados a apoderarse de ellos nuevamente. Nezumi, controlado por la pasión, excitación y de sus más ocultos sentimientos volvió a apoderarse de la boca del albino y aventuró una de sus manos bajo la camisa de este, provocándole un sonoro gemido.

Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas y dificultosas, y cierta parte de sus cuerpos iba cambiando rápidamente. Nezumi ya había despojado a Shion de su camisa y delineaba su delgado cuerpo con ambas manos, sin escrúpulo alguno. El albino se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda del de cabellos azulados, para sentir su cuerpo lo más cerca posible del suyo.

El calor se estaba convirtiendo en algo simplemente insoportable y las prendas se volvían innecesarias. Ambos se encontraban desnudos de la cintura para arriba, pero aun así el calor no se iba. Nezumi besó dulcemente la oreja del albino y susurró con voz seductora.

-Esta noche te haré mío.- dijo introduciendo su mano en el pantalón del chico, sacándole un delicioso gemido de placer, dejándose llevar por completo al deseo.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo :D espero que les haya gustado n.n Me esforcé mucho en que quedara decente, porque realmente amo a esta pareja *O*<p>

Por favor dejen su opinión mediante un review, así puedo mejorar y saber si les gustó ^^ Gracias por leer, Ja Ne *:


End file.
